Chairs that are used only occasionally are frequently stored when not in use. Different chair designs have been developed that reduce the amount of space required for storage, and which enable easier transport. One example is a folding chair, where the chair may be folded or collapsed. Another example is a stacking chair, where the chair may be stacked with other similar chairs. A stacking chair can be configured to stack on the legs of another similar chair, or can be configured to closely nest, such that the seat bottoms and seat backs of stacked chairs are very close to each other, often with at least some contact between the seat bottoms and seat backs. With any of these chairs, it is a challenge to provide a structural design that provides compact storage while also providing an ergonomically comfortable chair. Another constraint is the cost required to manufacture and ship chairs, which also must be considered along with comfort and storability.